


Ressurect

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, But I still added the warning anyways, Character Death, Cliffhangers, F/M, Kiran technically doesn't die, Reader-Insert, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse has always wondered whether Breidablik contains other uses...





	Ressurect

He should have been watching you. He should have been there dammit. The minute he decides to turn his back, you are ambushed by an axe user. All the prince could do was scream out for you, begging you to react faster than he spoke.

To you, it felt like a slow, yet unavoidable attack. You turn around only to witness an axe wielder raise their weapon up high as he shot out of the bushes. Your feet would not move. They were stuck in place, and you were petrified. Your eyes were wide with terror as your vision focused on the lethal halberd in the soldier’s hands.

Blood sputtered from your own body as the axe cut into your skin. The gash burned as you fell onto the hard ground. Before your body came in contact with the rough floor, a pair of arms grabbed ahold of your body. You heard someone call out orders, followed by the sound of something cackling -- perhaps magic… Your mind was hazy at this point as you feel yourself losing consciousness. 

Despite your muddled sense, your blurred vision still spots the sickening crimson dripping from your body. The runny liquid stains your coat, and the serene grass beneath is now stained with your own blood. The sight would normally make your stomach churn, but your entire body feels numb, and you feel as though you are drifting away… somewhere far away....

“...ran! Ki… Look… me…!” That voice sounds familiar, you think to yourself as you raise your weary head up. You see someone -- someone familiar. Blue hair now matted with a golden crown now askew. You make the mistake of looking at his eyes. Tears…

“...Alfie…?” You muster up enough strength to mumble the cute nickname you called him in private. Just then, a bright light emits from above you, and you spot the top of a staff as it attempts to heal you.

But you are far too gone. Too much blood has been loss. The wound is too deep. You were not going to make it, and you knew it. 

“Al…” You croaked, trembling fingers reaching out for his own. The prince wastes no time in taking hold of your hand, and he leans closer to listen. His eyes glisten with tears as he squeezes your hand, although you no longer feel it.

“I… I’m sorry… I promised… I w-wouldn’t leave you b-but…” You eyes begin to fade in color, and your skin becomes a ghostly pale. There isn’t much time left.

“Kiran! Don’t you dare say that. Don’t you dare…” The Askran royal looks at you, pleading for your survival as Lissa desperately endeavors to fix your wounds, but nothing works. Your breathing is inaudible, and black spots dance around your vision. No… just a little longer… please.

“...I-I’m sorry… please… keep going, Alfonse. I… lo-love… y-you…”

Suddenly, your grip loosens, and its as if Alfonse can feel your life fading away into nothingness. Lissa sits next to him, bawling, babbling as she begs the gods for some kind of miracle. Beside her are Nino and Robin. 

Nothing except the sobbing of the two ladies are heard as they mourn over the loss of their beloved tactician, but Alfonse cannot hear them; he stares at your lifeless body, and his grip on your hands tighten as anguish overwhelms him.

“Ah...A-Ah… Kiran… Kiran…” The prince mumbles your name, and each time you do not answer, he feels his heart breaking even more. An immeasurable amount of sorrow flows through his body. However, along with the sorrow, anger begins to bleed through, and he raises his tear stained face to the sky.

“Gods!!” He calls, startling both Nino and Lissa. “Why?! Why her?! She… She’s done nothing wrong!!” Your body remains still as he loses his composure, his mind stricken with grief. “She did not deserve this… All she wanted… was peace…”

Memories pass through his mind as he grieves. The blue haired royal recalls the numerous moments you would run up to him, a radiant smile on your face as you put all your weight onto him, trusting that he would catch you as you fall in front of him. He remembers how your laugh sounded like bells, and how he would do anything to hear your sweet giggling.

But that was gone forever.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, a light begins to emit from the inside of your coat. Everyone stares at the source with bewilderment, but Alfonse is the first to flip your coat open. In one of the inner pocket lies Breidablik, gleaming with an eerie and unfamiliar light. 

The purple aura begins to glow brighter, and the group has to avert their eyes to avoid being blinded. After the initial explosion light, the illuminated weapon grows darker in color, and its light begins to spread. At this point, the aura resembles more of miasma than actual light. The magical light buries itself into the ground, and purple veins appear above the earth. 

Slowly, the grass beneath them begins to fade to a sickening gray, and they crumple and wither. As the plants lose their life, a bright purple orb emits from each one, and they float over towards you -- specifically your wound. The gash begins to glow as a plethora of orbs flow effortlessly towards you.

Confused and at a loss for words, the group silently observes. It is Robin who points out the effects of this dark magic.

“Look! The trees! They’re… falling apart.” Just as the tactician had said, the trees fade into an almost black, and their branches snap off from the lack of support. As the tree had been confirmed dead, its remains begin dissolve into a stump. 

The aura begins to spread around in a designated radius around you. Just as the dying grass did, the trees release a glowing purple orb as well. The spherical item makes its way to your wound like the others. 

In one quick motion, another bright light flashes, releasing the plants from their eerie grip. The group turns their heads to scan the area around them. Everything around them is lifeless -- their crumbling remains covered in pitch black darkness. The grass beneath them is nothing but dust, and its remnants are uprooted in the wind. Stumps from the dead trees serve as the only evidence that there once stood life in this area. The faint smell of burnt wood permeates the air, mingling with the smell of blood from the battlefield.

Wait. " _ Kiran." _

Alfonse lowers his head to inspect your body, but what he finds makes his eyes grow wide. Color has returned to your face, and your breathing resumes as if nothing had ever happened. The prince’s eyes fall onto the wound you sustained, but he finds that it has disappeared -- only the cloth from your cloak and undershirt were ruined, but your bare skin was in tact. Tentatively, the Askran royal allows his trembling fingers to travel down the area of the wound, inspecting the skin that now magically healed. 

Suddenly, your face scrunches up in displeasure, slapping away the hand that tickled her shoulder. Lazily, you begin to open your eyes, and your blurry vision catches the sight of four heroes, all staring at you incredulously.

Confused and startled, you bury yourself against the prince’s armor. 

  
“Wh...What happened?  _ Why are you all looking at me like that?” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether or not I should make a second part to this, mainly because it was an impromptu fic. I just wanted to post something since it's been a while (read: a week or something haha...).


End file.
